Empress Andromeda
History Origins Empress Andromeda stated that she was born the ruler of a fantastic world, known as the Nirvana (referred to as Wondera, sometimes) and that she chose to use her incredible power to bring the peace and the harmony her world knew to our own, so hurt by violence and war. Arrived on Earth, she joined The Champions, becoming a feminist icon and without a doubt the most powerful woman on the planet, a true heroine who could be an inspiration for all girls. As a warrior, a feminist, a humanitarian, and a member of The Champions. Appearance Andromeda is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight shouldered-length blonde hair, green eyes, and broad shoulders. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with large breasts and well-toned yet muscular build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing and her hair quickly. Her civilian clothes usually revolve around wearing light blue and dark blue clothing but she never takes off her silver bracelets. When she in her civilian identity as Andromeda Wilson she usually has long platinum blonde hair with dark blue tips and blue nails with swords or other medieval weapons on them. She also has tattoos on her left shoulder with stars that have lightning going through them and has a cross-like tattoo on her right shoulder. She initially wore a strapless blue bustier held up by a brace of silver resembling an Eagle. She also has silver shoulder pads with large stars on them. She has a large silver belt and blue loincloth that hides her vaginal region and buttcrack with white stars on them. She wears white boots with knee-high boots. Empress Andromeda wears silver bracelets around her wrists with a turquoise gem or sapphire gem in the middle of it, silver star and eagle earrings, and wears a silver diadem that has an eagle on her forehead. She has multiple forms of her armors that all are similar to her original the only difference is there are sometimes no shoulder pads, wearing eagle-shaped shoulder pads, or only one with no stars them. her lower part such as her instead of wearing a loincloth she can be wearing a blue skater skirt, blue mini skirt, and armor resembling a blue strapless one-piece swimsuit. She sometimes wears thigh-high boots. Personality Andromeda was known before she was somewhat childish and naive nature. She uses bails on meeting the president because she didn't want to wait, cares little to nothing about the customs of the nation she is in, and constantly thrusts her sword at people which clearly terrifies them. It has gotten so bad that at the beginning of her career she caused a lot of property damage this cause a lot of protest groups about wanting her gone. She is practically ecstatic when entering into a battle, giving major blows to enemies. Her interactions with Monica Charles indicates that she has a soft spot for children. She can be boisterous, a battle for ask questions act and smug. She has a love for battle. She becomes much calmer and closer to her traditional personality as shew grows and learn how the earth works. She can be brutal but she is kind-hearted and only want to help the people. Andromeda is a good-hearted person and very rebellious and outspoken in her views. But later maturing truly leaving her to ideals of royalty coming off with a powerfully commanding presence and a serious mind. She is also a major feminist and supporting major feminist causes. She builds strong friendly relationships with other superheroines. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weakness Powers Nirvanian Royalty Physiology: Empress Andromeda was the youngest royal princess of Wondera. Even though Wonderans look like humans and share human characteristics but they are far superior to natural humans and can use magic. Since she is a Wonderan and she's a royal she is far more powerful than a natural Wonderan. Because of this, she is the 3rd Most Powerful Superhero. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Absolute_Strength Absolute Strength]:''' Andromeda has demonstrated incredible strength. Since being the 3rd Most Powerful Superhero. She appears to easily tear large metal doors of their hinges, and nearly bested the Giant Meliodas in a fight. She can throw tanks to the moon. Strong enough to push the entire Earth by herself with ease and defeat The Magnificent with help from Thunderstruck the 2nd most powerful superhero. She has limitless strength. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Invulnerability '''Invulnerability]:' Empress Andromeda is invulnerable to damage, is bullet-proof, flame retardant, has superhuman durability and has a vast threshold for pain and her Wonderan ability to heal at a superhuman rate. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as The Magnificent and Thunderstruck. and can survive even in the vacuum of space unaided. Jack Jupiter has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman. * 'Supernatural Speed: '''Andromeda she is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. According to Acceleration, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). In-flight, she has managed to reach up to Mach 3 unaided. Bright was stunned at how fast she was moving even after transcending into a light form where everything stands still. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Reflexes '''Supernatural Reflexes]:' Andromeda reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. * 'Supernatural Athleticism: Andromeda agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Andromeda can easily do aerobatics and taught them to Shining Star. * Supernatural Intelligence: '''Andromeda possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Champions, along with Nighttime, has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Nirvanian, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Wendy Willaims), Russian and Hindi. Andromeda is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor '''Regenerative Healing Factor]: 'Andromeda is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** 'Decelerated Aging: 'Andromeda is extremely long-lived, but she is not truly immortal like The Gods. She ages at a much slower rate, but they are not immune to the effects of aging. Their bodies are also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infection. * 'Empathy: '''Apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Andromeda can often detect others' emotions and is now so fully immune to Professor Mental illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. ** [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Empathy '''Animal Empathy]:' Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract The Magnificant after defeating him in battle once. * 'Supernatural Senses: '''Andromeda has a far greater Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. ** '''Supernatural Vision ** Supernatural Smell ** Supernatural Hearing * Magic: '''Andromeda possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge, to allow her to fly, use them to create interdimensional portals, that can also travel through time, Use magic to increase her Speed, Invulnerability, and Strength, heal wounds of the flesh, has the ability to control various aspects of nature , For example, she can summon a mighty wind to sweep across the land, control the weather, manipulate earth and water, create vegetation or cause instant fires, able to use the power of her magic to manipulate objects with her telekinesis. ** 'Flight: '''Empress Andromeda is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on magical energy has the ability to fly at superhuman speeds. ** 'Enchantment: 'Empress Andromeda is able to infuse her magic into things allowing to give it powers, change it, or even control it. ** 'Portal Magic: '''Andromeda has the magic ability to smash open star-shaped portals that enable her to traverse the Omniverse, she can use them offensively as a spatial slicer, as well as access the Magical Highway. ** 'Divination: '''Andromeda has a mystical insight to the goings one of the omniverse at large, being among the first to answer the call when her dimension was in trouble. Through this, she also has an intuitive GPS of how to travel through time & space unimpeded while using her portals to get from place to place across the infinite dimensions. ** 'Healing Magic: 'Andromeda can heal wounds of the flesh. She has repaired minor and major wounds alike without any seeming digression. She was able to repair deep tissue damage or nerve damage. ** 'Magic Attacks: 'Andromeda can fire off magical destructive attacks. ** 'Conjuration: 'Andromeda can summon forth goblin, gnomes, and pixies to do things for her to make her drinks, clean her room, and etc. ** 'Glamour Magic: 'Andromeda can change her appearance and clothing. It also helps her not be noticed by fans or paparazzi so she can be a regular person. It makes impossible somebody recognize her as Empress Andromeda. ** 'Creation Magic: 'Andromeda can make objects out of her own magic. ** 'Elemental Magic: 'Andromeda has the ability to control various aspects of nature. ** 'Weather Magic: 'Andromeda can control weather patterns not directed by her atmokinesis. Her ability to control the weather is attuned to her emotions as well. ** 'Plant Magic: 'Andromeda can manipulate and control plant life. She's created many different kinds of plants, some unknown even to her. She has used her powers to create a large tree to catch a falling demon; it grew to full size in mere seconds. ** 'Air Magic: 'Andromeda can control the winds and they react to her will. She has created a tornado to rip open a military base with ease. ** 'Fire Magic: 'Andromeda can magically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. ** 'Lightning Magic: 'Andromeda can control the thundering clouds and crackling lightning. She has used this in conjunction with the power of Thunderstruck to create elaborate lightning storms and bathe her opponents in it. ** 'Earth Magic: 'Andromeda can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors when in extreme emotion. ** 'Water Magic: 'Andromeda can control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. She can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and water columns, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. ** 'Telekinetic Magic: 'Andromeda is able to use the power of her mind to manipulate objects with her telekinesis. It is likely that she is able to form shields of telekinetic energy and fire telekinetic force blasts as well. ** 'Power Magic: '''Andromeda is able to use magic to enhance her physical attributes. '''Abilities Combat Specialist: Andromeda is one of the finest warrior ever born among the Wonderans. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Aekzons. Nighttime once remarked that Empress Andromeda is the best melee fighter in the world. Weapon Proficiency: 'Andromeda is trained in all forms of weaponry. She keeps multiple weapons in her bedroom. * 'Archery * Swordsmanship * Shield Fighter * Lassoing * Spear Fighting ' * 'Throwing: Andromeda is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Equipment Bracelets of Power: 'The magical gauntlets were created by the dwarves of Misty Mountain under the order of her mother Queen Julius. Queen Julius gave this to Andromeda on her 8th birthday. Andromeda has worn them every day since then. Andromeda superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Aeris and Lord Sinister. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. They are even able to deflect Lord Sinister energy attacks. When struck together, the gauntlets generate a powerful shockwave forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Andromeda to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. 'Winged '''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Sword '''Sword]: '''A silver sword unbreakable with a star engraved in the center of its pommel, with its guard having long-winged tips and in the center of it's fuller it's usually held in her golden scabbard or a blue scabbard on her belt by the right hip. Another weapon forged by the dwarves of Misty Mountain said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom this sword allows her to cut through people with invulnerability like they were butter. '''The Silver Slicer: A silver sword which is also unbreakable to but with to halberd on both ends on the guard. It's usually held in her golden scabbard or a blue scabbard on her belt by the right hip. Another weapon forged by the dwarves of Misty Mountain said to be sharp enough to cut through dimensions allowing her to travel through dimensions. Star Riding Bike: 'Andromeda has her own bike use under her civilian identity. There isn't anything special features in her bike. It's a bike with red, blue, and silver coloring. 'Twilight: Andromeda owns Twilight, a mythical white Alicorn with golden armor. Twilight is extremely loyal to Andromeda and transports her wherever she needs to go, even though she possesses the power of independent flight. Eagle Shield: Andromeda often wields a Nirvanian shield to deflect heavy weaponry. Andromeda carried an unbreakable shield composed by the dwarfs. Andromeda could use this shield in much the same way that American Crusader uses his, such as deflecting bullets and blocking physical and energy-based attacks. She could also throw the shield in much the same manner as American Crusader; however, given her superior strength, combined with the durability of her shield, Andromeda could use the edge of her shield to cut through most materials, including many types of metals. Silver Staff: Andromeda uses a magical unbreakable staff. She uses her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters, there have been many occasions where Andromeda has used her Silver Staff to take on multiple enemies. Weakness Warrior Madness: '''The Warrior's Madness also known as the Sin Unpardonable, is the most forbidden malady in Nivanian by the law of Jan. Anywho fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it. The Warrior's madness enabling Andromeda to increase her strength and stamina tenfold. Despite this, it threatens Andromeda sanity. The symptoms include berserker rage, massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning. '''Trivia * Empress Andromeda is technically an illegal immigrant so for a chance of asylum she must fight only for The United States of America and were Patriotic costumes. That's why her costume is based on the American flag. But now, later on, she does get the ability to stay in the country under diplomatic immunity as she is the ambassador of Nirvana. * Empress Andromeda is based on ( Wonder Woman, American Chavez, Isis, Valkeryie, Big Barda, Caiera, and Sif) * Andromeda sibling rivalry with her twin sister Morgana is similar to Thor and Loki or Mera and Siren * Andromeda dated The Magnificent for four years * Andromeda also dated Nighttime for three years * Andromeda even dated Thunderstruck for a year. * Andromeda best friend is Shemoth, Power Gal, Invisible Lady, and Shinning Star * Andromeda hates Lady Bird * Andromeda has two illegitimate children Blarney Cock and Midnight Lightning Category:Superhero Category:Dimensional Foreigner Category:Magic User Category:Universe 1 Category:Prime Universe Category:Female Characters Category:The Champions